


Silent Mind

by LilyTiger01



Category: The Uniques (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Uniques Fanfic competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyTiger01/pseuds/LilyTiger01
Summary: Beatrice Smith and Patricia James are two peas in a pod. Neither one wasn't seen without the other being close by. They were like sisters......except one was a Psion, and the other was a Typic.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Silent Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a short story I'm entering for The Uniques writing competition. I hope this is one people enjoy, regardless if it's a winner or not. And on that note, enjoy this short story!

_February 10th, 1997_

**_*BEEP*_ **

**_*BEEP*_ **

**_*BEEP*_ **

Beatrice groaned, lazily opening her right eye. Her sight cleared enough for her to see her alarm clock. The bright numbers told her the time and, though she needed to get up, she didn't want to. Tiredly, Beatrice pulled her hand out from under the covers and slapped the ‘snooze’ button. Before regretting her decision, she hopped out of bed and immediately went to her closet. Upon opening it, she saw a casual outfit that she had prepared the night before. Consisting of a T-shirt and jeans, Beatrice quickly got ready for the day. Just as she finished putting her sneakers on, she heard from downstairs, "Betty! You awake, honey?"

Beatrice shouted, "Yes, ma. I'm awake."

"Well hurry up! I made breakfast and it's getting cold!"

Beatrice smiled, shaking her head. She walked over to her bedside and knelt down. On the floor was a backpack she had from her school days. Picking it up, Beatrice shouldered it and glanced at the calendar on the wall. Over the date, was written, 'Visiting Patty's Place!' Beatrice nodded before rushing out of the bedroom. She hopped onto the stairs’ railing and slid to the bottom, gracefully landing. Her mom glanced up from the stove, chuckling. "You're going to break your ankle again like when we moved in.” 

Beatrice tossed her bag by the front door and sat down at the kitchen table. "Mom, I've been living in this house since I was five; I think I've mastered that jump," Beatrice stated. Her mother placed a plate of pancakes in front of her, gently kissing her head. "If you're so certain, then I believe you," She said, walking away.

Beatrice picked up her fork and ate breakfast. As she did, her mother turned on the radio, listening to the news. Beatrice listened as well, hearing about some superheroes fighting a super villain in Madison City. But she didn’t hear the full report as she finished her breakfast and brought the dishes to the kitchen. Her mother noticed and took them, "Don't worry about this, honey. I know you gotta go."

Beatrice smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek, "Thanks ma."

She turned and ran to the door, putting on her coat. Grabbing her backpack and the car keys, Beatrice ran out the door. Being mindful, she made her way to the car. She tossed her bag in the passenger seat and started up the car. As the car warmed up, Beatrice looked at the house she lived in. She smiled to herself, remembering when she moved in thirteen years ago.

She had just lost her father before the move. He had died trying to save someone against a villain. The witnesses told her that he was very brave and stood his ground. Unfortunately, the heroes didn’t make it in time to save him. Since then, she developed an annoyance to heroes. Beatrice never spoke about it to her mom, since she viewed heroes highly. She felt she couldn't talk to anyone about it. 

That is, until she met Patricia James.

_June 12th, 1984_

The same day she moved in was the same day she met her. It was an unusually hot day in Erie, Pennsylvania. Beatrice sat on the steps of her new home while her mom talked with Patricia's mom. Patricia and Beatrice sat awkwardly next to one another, unsure of what to do. That is, until Beatrice asked, "Do you want to see my house?"

Patricia beamed, "Sure!"

The two girls ran inside, excited for what adventures they could get into. Though most of the toys were in boxes, Beatrice and Patricia found ways to have fun. This eventually led to the girls playing at the top of the stairs. Being a curious six year old, Patricia asked, "Where is your dad? Is he at work?"

Beatrice flinched, lowering her head. "He...He's gone,”

Patricia tilted her head. "Gone? Gone where?" 

"My mommy says he's in a better place. That he won't be coming back."

Patricia studied Beatrice for a second, before realizing what she meant. "Oh...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay," Beatrice said. Though she muttered, "It's the stupid heroes fault."

Patricia caught that and asked, "Heroes aren't stupid. They are great!"

"Then why didn't they save my daddy? He was great! He was a hero!"

Patricia flinched. Beatrice realized her mistake and bit her lip. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she sniffled. Patricia slowly reached for Beatrice's hands and asked, "Can we connect?"

"Huh?" Beatrice asked. 

"My mommy says I have to ask permission if I want to connect minds with someone. I want to know what it is you're feeling, if it's okay." 

Beatrice didn't understand, but nodded. Patricia placed her hands on Beatrice's head and closed her eyes. Beatrice thought for a second if she should close her eyes, but immediately felt something in her head. She couldn't describe it, but if she had too, it felt like a little person somehow appeared there. Beatrice looked at Patricia, realizing that her neighbor had powers. A power that allowed her to see inside her mind.

Like a superhero.

She bit her lip; she wasn't supposed to like them. The heroes didn't save her dad and couldn't be trusted. But Patricia was nice and friendly. She wasn't like those heroes. She was her friend! Beatrice didn't realize it, but Patricia was not only seeing the memories of that day, but also feeling the emotions. Patricia sniffled and lowered her hands. Beatrice stared at Patricia as she cried.. Patricia sobbed, "I'm sorry! I know you don't like heroes and now you hate me too! I'm sorry about your daddy and I'm sorry about the heroes! I'm sorry, b-b-Beatrice!"

Beatrice's eyes started to water, guilt stirring in her stomach. She leaned forward and hugged her, crying as well. "I-I don't hate you! I promise not to hate you! And-And I'll no longer hate heroes! Please still be my friend!"

Patricia kept sobbing, but started to calm down. Beatrice leaned back as Patricia wiped her nose on her sleeve. "R-Really?" She asked. Beatrice nodded, determined to make Patricia smile. She noticed behind Patricia the railing and smiled, "Hey! Want to slide on the railing?"

Patricia smiled, "Yeah!"

_February 10th, 1997_

"Alright, first stop," Beatrice muttered, turning off the ignition. 

Beatrice arrived at a flower shop that was in the next town over, close by where she and Patricia had gone to high school. Unfortunately, due to the cold weather, no flowers were outside the shop. Which meant they were all inside. She stepped through the door, shivering slightly at the sudden change of temperature. She sighed, enjoying the warmth of the shop. The sound of the door hitting the bell alerted the calico cat on the shop's counter. She perked her head up, meowing loudly upon seeing Beatrice. Beatrice walked over to the cat, scratching her head.

"Hey Ginger," She said as the cat purred. 

"Just a moment!" An elderly voice called. Beatrice and Ginger looked up at the doorway behind the counter. A woman who appeared to be in her sixties walked through. She wore a Sunday dress with flowers all over. Her hair was short, white and curly. She wore frameless glasses, with a silver chain connected at the ends. Her eyes widened and she opened her arms. "Beatrice! What a lovely surprise!" 

She shuffled around the counter towards her. The two hugged, Beatrice saying, "I know how much you love surprises, Ruth. It's good to see you too."

Ruth stepped back, furrowing her brow. "What are you doing here? Not that I don't mind, but goodness, it's February!"

Beatrice laughed, "I'm here for the usual, Ruth. You know, the same boutique I get every few months for Patricia?"

Ruth blinked, trying to remember. Her eyes widened after a moment and her brow furrowed. "Oh my, is it that time already? Goodness, I'm getting on in my years if I'm forgetting something this important. Let me gather the flowers to make the boutique. Please, make yourself at home dear. You know where everything is."

Beatrice nodded and watched as Ruth walked over to a nearby shelf, grabbing gardening gloves. She put the gloves on, though Beatrice knew that she didn't need them. After all, Ruth was gifted with the power of earth manipulation and only ever used it within her store.

Well, except the one time she didn’t. 

_April 14th, 1992_

"Patty, what did you do now?" Beatrice muttered.

It was the end of the school day and Beatrice had been looking all over for her friend. But when she did find her, it was in the most unlikely place with the most unlikely people. The back of the school with the troublesome duo of their grade. Beatrice stayed around the corner, peeking slightly around to see what was happening. The two kids had cornered Patricia against the wall. The kid closest to Beatrice was tall and lanky. They were green with scales, and yellow eyes like a lizard. The kid next to them looked to be much bigger than the average high schooler. Beatrice knew well this kid had the power to temporarily give themselves super strength. Unfortunately, they used this power to their advantage. 

The tough kid cracked their knuckles, “You agreed to give us the test answers, Psion.”

”Correction,” Patricia said. “You threatened me to give you the answers when I clearly have no way of getting them.”

”You’re a Psion, aren't you?” The lizard kid asked. “So just read the teacher’s mind or something.”

Patricia sighed, placing her hand to her forehead. “You guys don’t get it. Some Psions can do that, but I have to physically touch someone to even get a glimpse of their mind. Plus, the person I’m trying to connect with also has to be willing, otherwise, I can seriously hurt them.”

The tough kid threw their fist out, slamming it into the wall. Her eyes widened and she flinched. Their fist rested in a small dent by Patricia’s right ear, allowing Beatrice to see the kid lean close to Patricia. They shouted, “You’re going to be dangerously hurt for not listening!”

Beatrice furrowed her brow. If she or Patty didn't do something soon, Patricia was going to get hurt. Beatrice noticed a soccer ball nearby. Probably had been forgotten from today's P.E class. She smirked; she had an idea. As she sneaked past the group, Patricia noticed Beatrice. The two shared a look, both knowing what Patricia had to do. 

Stall.

Patricia lifted her hands up, "Fine, fine, you're right. I should get beat up since I _obviously_ didn't do the right thing by cheating."

The two bullies gave each other confused looks. The tough kid removed their hand from the wall, growling, "Are you mocking us?"

Patricia feigned shock, gasping dramatically, "What?! Of _course_ not! Why would I ever do that to you guys?!"

"She's mocking us," The lizard kid said.

Patricia glanced up slightly and smirked, "Nah, I'm just making sure you guys stay blind sided."

The three stared at Patricia in confusion, but this didn't last long. A soccer ball soared at the group, hitting the tough kid. The ball ricochet off of them and hit the lizard kid, slamming in their forehead. Both kids either had collapsed to the ground and were unconscious, or were in a temporary daze. Patricia blinked and looked up as Beatrice stood close by, panting slightly from her kick. Patricia smiled, "You're getting better at your soccer skills."

Beatrice smiled but quickly noticed the tough kid starting to get up. She rushed over, grabbed Patricia's hand and shouted, "Less talking, more running!"

The two girls ran to the front of the school, going as fast as their legs could carry. Patricia glanced at Beatrice, "Hey, Beat, do you think they know it was you?"

Before Beatrice could respond, the two heard behind them, "YOU ARE DEAD MEAT, TYPIC!"

"Does that answer your question?" Beatrice asked. 

The two girls booked it for the closest public building they could hide in. Unfortunately, the next building was a floral shop, but that was still several blocks away. Beatrice glanced over her shoulder and saw the lizard and buff kid catching up to them. "Any ideas? Because I don't have any more on me," Beatrice asked. Patricia grinned at her friend and took her hand. 

"Want to try something?" She asked. 

Beatrice's eyes widened, "Patty, no."

But regardless of her friend's answer, Patricia focused on herself and her friend. Suddenly, the two took to the air, their feet no longer touching the ground. "PATRICIA BRIAR JAMES! PUT ME DOWN!" Beatrice screamed, clutching her friend's hand. Patricia would've laughed, if she wasn't so focused on flying. It was one thing for Patricia to lift herself off the ground with her mind. Even while running she could do it easily. However, it was another thing entirely when she wanted to do it but someone else wasn't. Not to mention she was doing this with two people. The two soared rapidly past two blocks, but halfway to the third, Patricia broke into a sweat and gasped in pain. Beatrice noticed this, as well as how quickly the two were approaching the ground.

Beatrice hugged her friend as they crashed into the ground. Large mounds of dirt had been kicked up and the two tumbled, Beatrice losing her grip on Patricia at some point. She slammed into a door, losing her breath as it came out in a painful gasp. She coughed up any dirt she accidentally swallowed and looked up. To her astonishment, they had made it to the floral shop. Beatrice smiled tiredly; all they need to do now was get inside and get help before-

A clawed, scaly hand grabbed Beatrice's throat and lifted her off the ground. She was slammed against the door as the lizard kid said, "Oh you messed with the wrong person, Typic."

Beatrice weakly looked past her attacker, seeing Patricia knocked out in a mound of dirt. The tough kid was slowly approaching her, taking their sweet time with dealing punishment. Beatrice looked back at the lizard kid as their yellow eyes stared at her. "Any last words before I beat you to a pulp?" They asked. Beatrice noticed some of the potted plants nearby and how they shook slightly. She smirked and said, "Yeah. Just this: Ginger, snap!"

The kid blinked but was instantly attacked by a calico cat. The kid screamed as the cat hissed and bit, forcing the kid to release Beatrice. Beatrice looked over worriedly at Patricia, but saw a large section of dirt rise up and barely miss the tough kid. The lizard kid barely managed to get away from Ginger, who stood close by to Beatrice. The cat arched it's back, hissing loudly. "I'm out of here!" The lizard kid shouted, making a bee-line exit. The tough kid hesitated, but ran off when another section of dirt rose up. Beatrice sighed, falling to the ground in relief. Ginger turned to her and sat down, meowing at her. Beatrice smiled, scratching the cat's head, "Good kitty."

"Kids these days," Beatrice heard. She looked behind her and saw Ruth standing in the doorway, wearing a yellow apron and garden gloves. She huffed in annoyance, "Some kids think they are so entitled with their powers."

"Thank you, Ruth," Beatrice said softly. Ruth looked at her and helped her up, asking, "How bad was it this time?"

Beatrice looked at Patricia, seeing how she was still out cold. Ruth noticed and her face paled. With rapid motion, she moved her hands and manipulated the dirt beneath Patricia. It lifted her off the ground and around the building. Ruth looked at Beatrice, seeing how worried the young girl was. She placed a hand on her shoulder, "She'll be fine. But I will need some help with getting her in the back room. I may be able to manipulate dirt, but I still don't like the stuff in my home."

Beatrice chuckled, walking around the building to help her.

_February 10th, 1997_

"Thank you again, Ruth!" Beatrice called from her car. She pulled out of her parking spot and turned the wheel to leave. Ruth waved good-bye, saying, "Make sure to save some of those cookies for her! Those were her favorite!"

"Mine too, you know!" Beatrice shouted, grinning as she drove away. Beatrice made several more stops that day, making sure to take her time picking up each item. By the time the sun had reached its peak, she was back in her town of Erie and heading for Presque Isle State Park. The park was open, however not many people were there. After all, it was still winter. Beatrice had the car's heater full blast, but that still couldn't remove the deep chill in her bones. Though she tried, getting closer to her final destination only reminded her of what happened. She forced a smile, reminding herself she would be seeing Patty. But no matter how hard she tried, it quickly faded. She wasn't sure if it was the barren trees, or the gloomy skies, or maybe even the grayish snow on the ground that contributed to her mood.

She sighed, allowing herself to recall that day. The last time she saw Patricia James.

_April 18th, 1994_

"Man, we really needed this day," Patty muttered.

Beatrice nodded. The two girls had skipped school that day, regardless of consequences. It was a warm spring day and the two were hanging out on one of the stone piers in the park. Both had taken their shoes off and were dipping their toes in the lake's water. Patricia sighed and stared at the sky, "Hey, Beat?"

"Hmm?" Beatrice said, her eyes closed. 

"Will you remember me if I were to go away?"

Beatrice flinched, her eyes flying open. She looked at Patricia, "Of course I would remember you! Why wouldn't I?"

Patricia lowered her head, staring at the water. "I guess I've been thinking a lot. I have plans to get my heroes license and join an agency. I don't know if I'll make it big as a hero but...I just wanted you to know that no matter where I go, you'll always be my best friend. I'll be there for you."

Beatrice punched Patricia's arm. "You better be!" She said. "Otherwise, I'll have to come find you and bring you back here for a little one-on-one time. And likewise, I'll always be there for you. And that's a promise." Patricia smiled and rubbed her arm. Beatrice seemed to realize something and quickly reached for her bag. "Oh! Ruth wanted me to give you some of the cookies she made yesterday. I'll admit I did eat some of them but I saved the rest for you."

Beatrice turned back around and noticed Patricia wasn't listening. Instead, she had a hand over her mouth and her eyes were wide. Patricia looked at Beatrice and Beatrice's blood ran cold. The bag of cookies fell from her hands. Patricia's nose, eyes and ears were bleeding. The white in Patricia's eyes started to turn pink from the blood. "B-B-Beatrice?" She whispered, her voice full of fear. Her eyes rolled up and her body swayed forward, falling off the stone pier. Beatrice watched, unable to process what was happening until she saw her friend hit the water. It finally clicked for Beatrice something was wrong. 

Very wrong.

"PATTY!" Beatrice screamed, jumping in after her friend. Her friend hadn't sunk too deep and Beatrice was able to grab her. She made sure to keep her head above the water as she struggled to get to shore. Beatrice made it, gasping and coughing up water. She dragged her friend, seeing her still unconscious. Beatrice looked around for any sign of people. Miraculously, a jogger had stopped when they made eye contact with Beatrice. Beatrice lifted her arms, screaming, "Please! Help! It's an emergency!"

The jogger rushed over to Beatrice. The person took one look at the scene and pulled out their flip phone, dialing 9-1-1. Beatrice remained by her friend, clutching her hand and watching as the jogger did CPR. When the police and ambulance came, they rushed over to Patricia with a stretcher. One of the medical technicians came over to Beatrice, "Miss, we need you to move."

Beatrice shook her head, her grip on Patricia's hand tightening. The technician lookedin sympathy, but placed a hand on her shoulder. "Miss, we need you to move to put her on the stretcher. You can hold her hand once we're done."

Beatrice eventually nodded, slowly releasing her friend's hand. But one of the technicians shouted, "I don't have a pulse! We got to move!"

The technicians rushed at the stretcher, pushing Beatrice back and carrying Patricia to the ambulance. Beatrice ran at them, shouting, "Wait! Please!" One of the officers noticed her and grabbed her, saying, "Ma'am, you need to calm down!"

But Beatrice fought, struggling against the officer. "That's my friend! Let me go! I have to be there for her! I promised!" Beatrice wailed, watching as the ambulance doors closed. Beatrice sobbed, her knees buckling. The officer let her go and Beatrice watched helplessly as the ambulance drove away. All the while her sobs racked her body and her tears wouldn't stop. She shut her eyes and threw her head back, letting loose a scream so filled with grief, that others standing by felt their hearts wrench in sympathy. 

Beatrice knew, deep down, her friend was gone.

_February 10th, 1997_

Beatrice stood on the stone pier, staring across the lake. In her hands she held a boutique of flowers, Patricia's favorite: White, mountain laurels. Slowly, Beatrice sat down at the edge, her feet hanging off. She put the boutique down and rummaged through her bag, taking out a few items. First, Ruth's plate of chocolate chip cookies. Then a Walkman music player, with Patricia's favorite song in it. Finally, a small picture frame of Patricia and Beatrice when they were little. Beatrice arranged these items, making a little memorial next to her. The picture frame sat next to her, with the boutique of flowers behind it. The Walkman sat in between Beatrice and the picture frame. The plate of cookies sat in front of the picture frame, tempting Beatrice to take one. Beatrice took one and, as she munched on it, she spoke aloud, "It's been three years, huh Patty? I still remember that day; I don't think I'll ever forget it."

Beatrice chuckled sadly, finishing her cookie. She lowered her head, saying, "I almost decided to join you in the after life when the doctors declared you were dead. Almost."

She turned and looked at the picture frame. "But I don't think you would've wanted me to do that. If I had done it, you probably would've been mad the moment I saw you again."

Beatrice lifted her eyes to the sky. She shut them, whispering, "I hope you're keeping your promise, wherever you are." She slowly opened them, a few tears rolling down her cheeks, "Because I haven't forgotten you."

She took a deep breath and turned to the Walkman. She pressed down on the play button, allowing the tape to roll. As it did, Nirvana's song, ' _Smells like Teen Spirit'_ played aloud. Beatrice closed her eyes and allowed herself to listen to the lyrics, taking her back to a time where she and Patricia would listen to this song together. They would sit close so the headphones would reach over each other's ear. They would always sing horribly, their voices echoing over the lake to any unfortunate listener. Beatrice took a deep breath and sang softly with the song. As she did, she could've sworn she heard Patricia singing beside her. But Beatrice didn't want to ruin this moment, regardless if Patricia was here or not. Because it told her one thing...

...her friend hadn't forgotten her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it. Regardless of whether this wins the contest or not, I hope Comfort and Adam enjoyed this too. Thanks again for stopping by to read this everyone and thank you for getting to the end of this. :D


End file.
